Galactica (map game)
The Galaxy. A vast and beautiful place. A place full of wonder and secrets. It is also a place full of danger. Welcome to Galactica and I dare you to conquer the Galaxy. Background In 2235, humanity discovered an alien starship wreck in the surface of Titan. This led to the discovery of a network of interstellar travel, first constructed by the Precursors, known as the Void Gates. The Void Gates could only send ships between any 2 points in the Galaxy. Humanity activated the Void Gate in the Kuiper Belt and has since expanded across the stars. Humanity formed the Terran Alliance following the discovery and found many alien races. Eventually, man found the Grand Xildran Empire, leading to the Human-Xildran War, which lasted for nearly a century, cultimating in the defeat of the Xildran and them being forced out of what would eventually be known as the Solmani Rim. Mankind was devastated, and was forced to rebuild. However, the long and brutal war resulted in the destruction of the Void Gate Network though the ancient doomsday device known as the Red Sun, thus isolating much of the Galaxy. Eventually, the races of Charted Space reencountered themselves following the creation of the Void Drive, using the technology from the remnants of the Void Gates. The major races of the Galaxy reconquered most of their former colonies in the Colonial Conquest Wars, which ended in the complete conquest of the majority of each race's former colonies. The humans, eventually became not 1 but 3 seperate races: the Solmani(Terran humans), the Cyberni(cybernetically augmented humans), and the Lazari(genetically enhanced humans, adapted to any environment, named after the Lost Colony of Lazarus). They are collectively known as the Humaniti. In the 33rd century, the Imperium of Stars, also known as the Imperium, was born out of a union of races, eventually turning itself into an empire. The Solmani and their allies opposed the move, eventually creating the League of Free Worlds, also known as the League. The League and the Imperium fought a brutal 500 year-long war that ended in the defeat of the League and their enslavement into the Imperium. The Imperial rule over the former league lasted a mere 100 years, as the former League races rebelled, taking advantage of the fighting between the Imperial Houses. In the aftermath, the New League of Free Worlds was born, and thus resulting in the start of a fragile peace, in which the Imperial Houses traded, negotiated and fought amongst one another(as usual) and the New League member races built up their fleets and armies, waiting for a time when their old enemy, the Imperium would strike again. Now it is the 42nd century. You are a ruler of one of many civilizations in the Galaxy or one of the Imperial Houses. You choose to lead your people to either glory or doom. Now........the time has come for you to rise, young ruler. Now rise, and decide your people's future. Rules #Be Plausible #The Imperium, despite being divided into multiple houses, has a Central Government, which can influence the decisions of the Imperial Houses. #Unaffiliated races can create their own alliances, independent of either the Imperium or the New League. #Custom as well as other races (not being the Solmani of course) must have a description of physiology and history prior to the events of the game. #There are 2 sections of the Galaxy: Charted Space and Uncharted Space. Uncharted Space is where custom races can be created and are free to be explored and colonized by races in Charted Space. #The universe of Galactica can be incorporated into a shared canon and a conclusion by the end of the game will take place describing the effects of your actions in the history the Galaxy. This canon universe will be available throughout the series and will be known as the Galactiverse. #Have Fun! Mods Creator:Ace009 (talk) 01:25, October 4, 2014 (UTC) Head Mod: Mod: Mod: Mapmaker: Map Civilizations Charted Space Imperium of Stars *House of Rehgon: YOU WILL BE ASSIMULATED. RESISTANCE IS FUTILE. *House of Yolahti: *House of Atreidem: *House of Harkomia: *House of Loreianmi: *House of Corringde (Ruling House): Marcus Ioshua Caesar, Consul of the Roman Republic and King of Persia (Talk to Ye) *House of Judreste: *House of Osdre: New League of Free Worlds *Solmani Sphere: Ace009 (talk) 01:34, October 4, 2014 (UTC) *Jodren Confederacy: User:Likercat (talk) 08:59, October 4, 2014 (UTC) *Commonwealth of Lorianse: *Loreem Federation: Spartian300 (talk) 15:00, October 6, 2014 (UTC) *Porr't Empire: *Herr'sre Union: *Orte'se Star Empire: Unaffiliated *Grand Xildran Empire: *Hiver Collective:viperfrank45 *Jje'rme Republic: *Greater Resternian Republic: Uncharted Space NOTE: Here you can create your own custom civilizations. *Voyager Collective:Stephanus rex (talk) 02:05, October 4, 2014 (UTC) * Zabrak Empire: Spain-Netherlands 1-5. Never forget (talk) 18:02, October 6, 2014 (UTC) * Loucast Horde:The Royal Tank (talk) 16:53, October 7, 2014 (UTC) The Game 4100 AD - 4110 AD (900 IY-910 IY) Category:Map Games Category:Space Category:Galactica